Another Chance, Through the Inferno
by Foxy-kun
Summary: His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Hollows, Shinigami, even Central 46 if needs be - their all fair game for this Shinigami. Across the length and breadth of of the After Life, Naruto fights, applying his skills and training to achieve his new dream.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach as both belong to their respected owners, Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto. The non-cannon part to the plot to in this fic is that of mine along with any and all characters/skills/attacks that I create for this fic unless stated otherwise.

**Authors Notes:** Okay people this is my new and hopefully improved version of _**Another Chance**_. As you can tell in this version I have made some major changes to the plot and will have a long _**"Starting Arc" **_not just a few flash forwards that I had used last time.

**07-01-2011: **This is an update/rewrite of the chapter as I have tried to fix the grammar errors to the best of my ability though I have a sneaky feeling that there is still a few hiding in there. By the way I am looking for a Beta Reader yet finding one is easier aid than done.

Other than that, please enjoy.

**-x- -x- -x- -x-**

**Chapter One**

**Another Chance in the After-Life**

Naruto stood silently, his hands coated in partly dried blood. The cause to so much grief, so much pain, stood but not a few feet away. A cocky grin on his pale face as he watched the blue-eyed blonde rest the head of another loved one against the blood soaked ground.

"So, you ready to give up Dobe? You realize that it's over, that no matter what happens now Konoha can never stand again?"

Naruto gave little sign that he had heard the man he once called a friend talk. Standing slowly, his nails started to piece skin as his hands tightened into a fist and in flash, he vanished. Appearing before the Uchiha, his closed hand crashing into the traitor's face. The sound of bone cracking under the strength of his punch filled the air before the momentum the strike sent the Uchiha skipping towards the damaged remains of Konoha's once proud walls.

"No more, no more chances Teme!" whispered Naruto as he started to make his way towards Sasuke, who'd by now regained his footing.

"So you still got some fight left in you huh? Well lets see it then, lets see all that _hate_, all the _sorrow_ that I caused by doing what needed to be done." the Uchiha replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. Naruto took a brief paused, his longer than average canine piecing the skin of his lip as he forced himself to calm down. Nothing would be gained if he lost his temper.

"Sorry to disappoint ya' Teme but your not worth it, I don't need the Kyuubi... hell I won' even need Sage mode to kick your ass."

Sasuke gave a small 'hm' before grabbing his right forearm tightly in his left, lightning coated his hand.

"Well prove it Dobe, prove your better than me!" and with a war cry, Sasuke shot forward, his hand aiming towards the whiskered teens chest. Never noticing the small yet sad smile on Naruto's face.

**-x-**

The battle was bloody, whatever reminder that Konoha had once been the greatest of the Hidden Villages was now gone leaving nothing but rumble. Standing barely was Naruto, his Jounin uniform nothing more than rags. Taking a deep breath, his ocean blue eyes became pools of sadness as took a glance down at the bloody form of Sasuke.

"Looks like I win Teme." his voice little more than a whisper as he fell back against a large piece of rubble. The old arch-way to the Academy. Closing his eyes, Naruto started to shake as tears started to pool down his whiskered cheeks. This was not how it was meant to end but his current predicament only grew dire as blood started to seep from his lips, the already large blood stain on his green jacket started to grow rapidly.

"Shit! Shit shit shit... the Teme got me good this time." he muttered while pressing scraps of his top in hop of stemming the blood.

"So it's come to an end Uzumaki? Such a sad sight when so many die over something such as a mad man's dream."

Coughing up a lung full of blood, Naruto gave a week nod as he spotted the owner of the voice was none other than an old man with long braided beard that easily came to his waist and a set of eyebrows that put both Rock Lee and Gai to shame. As he continued to look he noticed the many scars on the elderly man's head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He was wearing what Naruto guessed to be some form of Samurai garb though the white haori hanging off his wide shoulders was a new to him as he had never seen one worn by the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni.

"So Jiji, what brings an old-timer like yourself to a battle field?" Naruto asked as slowly started to sit up. His hand clutching his chest tightly.

"To help the souls pass on, you can only see me now because your dieing but I've been here since the start and I must say you fight with a passion that even I find myself impressed."

Even now Naruto couldn't help but grin at the elderly man's praise, "So you're... some kind of Spirit huh old man. You mind telling me where you sent them?" he asked, his voice slowly loosing it's energy.

"Heaven or Hell, it depends on there action but I find myself at a problem with you... I see much potential in you boy and though this seems selfish, I want you to come with me and become a Shinigami under my command."

"Sure Jiji, whatever you say." a barely conscious and hardly paying attention, Naruto replied with a final breath, a sad smile on his face as the voice in head slowly vanished.

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki we'll see how much my faith is right in time." and with flick of his large, gnarled cane the elderly man pressed the tip against the blonde's forehead. A light shinning where they connected and as soon as it came both it and the elderly man vanished leaving those that survived to morn the dead.

**-x-**

Letting out a grunt as he tried to crack an eye open, it took Naruto a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the bright light that shone from the gap in the window's blinds. It was completely bare with only a single window, the bed he was lying on and cabinet in the corner. Standing in the doorway was the elderly man from what little Naruto could recall.

"Ah so you are awake Uzumaki-san. I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, welcome to Seireitei, located in Soul Society"

Naruto just gave the old man a nod, "Um not to be rude old-timer but what the hell do you mean 'Seireitei'? Where the hell is everyone I know?"

"Don't you remember boy? I said that I wanted you to become a Shinigami within the Gotei 13 and you agreed and a powerful one your going to become." spoke Yamamoto while stroking his long beard.

_"Okay. This... I blame everyone but me"_ thought Naruto understanding that the old man wanted him to be a Shinigami under the command of the Gotei 13.

"Um, I take it that you don't usually do this for every soul."

"Exactly," the old man nodded. "You are a different case. You possess a reisetsu that surprisingly won't stop growing and is already boarding on the lines of a third seat member without any training and I want to know where your strength will end."

"I take it that's a good thing... um, what's reisetsu?"

"Indeed. Now all that will be explained later, what I wish to know is do you wish to become a warrior of the Soul Society, a Shinigami? Once you do, there is no going back and the road ahead will be a long and difficult."

Naruto's head tilted down in thought.

_"Living peaceful afterlife with loved ones or kicking ass?"_ The boy inwardly smirked; _"Obvious choice and I'm sure they'd agree."_ after all, Naruto needed excitement in his life, or would it be death.

"Yea why not, it's better than doing nothing for the rest of Kami knows when."

The elderly man seemed to gain a friendly yet still serious aura, "Excellent, then I shall personally explain to you the history of Soul Society and about reisetsu."

**-x-**

"So this is Seireitei? must say that apart from the Teme-nobles, this place ain't to bad Jiji... though I still don't get why you agreed to having that Academy built in the first place." Naruto said while watching a large number of souls enter the Academy. All hoping to become a Shinigami for one reason or another. Yamamoto laughed quietly while watching the boy, no man that stood in front of him. His outfit that of the student attending the Academy. Blue hakama with a sleeveless kosode. A small frown on his face due to the fact that Yamamoto had forced him to join this monster of his childhood.

"Think what you will my boy but with this Academy not only can we better train our potential Shinigami but also monitor them and make sure that they are no threat to all that we work towards.." Yamamoto said only to start sigh in annoyance when he noticed the blonde had disappeared. Taking a glance down at the crowd the man started to smile at the sight of Naruto walking through the crowds, a small fire in his eyes. One that would be found in a predictor hunting for a worthy prey.

**-x-**

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly. A look of disbelief was plastered across his face as the head-master stated that they would be here training, for six years. Taking a look around Naruto found himself noticing a dark skinned woman with shoulder length purple hair and cat like golden eyes sitting to his left. Taking another glance he noticed she was wearing a something different to the others which was odd as nearly everyone was wearing the same uniform bar the color.

A pair of red hakama that had large slits cut into the thighs along with a white back and sleeveless top and in place of tabi and and waraji she was wearing a pair of black Chinese style shoes. She too had a face of horror at the mans words.

"Regretting this too huh?" he asked, surprising the woman.

"Yea, but Tou-san said this would help me concentrate better during my studies... last time I listen to the old fool. By the way, the names Yoruichi Shihion, you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki but just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun if that helps." the blonde replied before resting his head into his arms, watching as the Headmaster started to show the class their new time-table. His eyes started to go wide as he read the list.

_First Block: History_

_Second Block: Hakuda_

_Break_

_Third Block: Kidou and reisetsu theory_

_Fourth Block: Zanjutsu_

_Dinner_

_Fifth block: Hoho_

_Sixth block: Study of Hollows_

"What...the… hell? What the hell is history there for?" cried Naruto to himself while letting out an exasperated sigh and slumped further over on his desk. Yoruichi chuckled at his antics, while the Headmaster growled at blonde's reaction.

_**"You know I've noticed you've become a lot more your Sensei when you were alive." **_growled a deep yet feminine voice while the Headmaster went on about how Yamamoto built the academy.

_"Oh, Kyuubi-chan, what a pleasant surprise." _

_**"Enough of your attitude boy, remember that we are joint now from what that old man said and that I have a say in matters now.."**_

Naruto just chuckled at the relationship that the demon and he had now been forced to share after Yamamoto kindly told Naruto that Kyuubi's soul was still sealed within him.

_"So? Is there a reason why you decided to start talking to me. You've said little to nothing unless it's before or during a fight these past few years?"_

Everything went silent from the Kyuubi's cage as he waited for an answer which surprisingly wasn't long as the fox replied _**"Someone here isn't what they seem, right now I can't pin point the person but their in this building and it has me curious to how someone can hide from me so well... also that gir.."**_ only to be interrupted as Yoruichi nudged his shoulder "Naruto, oi baka come on we're done here and its Hakuda next."

Shaking his head so he could clearly think, Naruto just nodded and followed the Shihoin heir out of the room. His eyes drifted downwards towards her round and well toned hips. Never noticing the glance that Yoruichi had sent over her shoulder.

**-x-**

Sighing in relief Naruto gave a grateful smile as he rested his head against the red tiles of the Academy roof while watching the clouds sift aimlessly above. The day had been disappointment if he was to be honest as the Hakudo the Academy taught was more towards that of defense with no real attacks leaving anyone disarmed at a disadvantage while lesson like Kidou and Zanjutsu kept to the theory saying that they would learn more the years to come.

Taking in a deep breath of air, he started to chuckle at the thought of his new group of friends, if he could call them that. The first person that he had met was Kensei Muguruma, a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. The pair had been paired up during Hakudo and like himself, Kinsei had also voiced his displeasure in how little they had learn in offense. Along with Kensei the blonde had met the silver haired mans little group of friends like Mashiro Kuna, a young looking girl with wave lime green hair and wearing a pair of sunglasses on top of her head.

Closing his eyes to rest, the sound of footsteps getting closer, slowly creeping from behind and with a simple "Is there something I can do to help you with Yoruichi-chan?" the blonde started to laugh at the sound of the golden eyed woman curses

"How did you know it was me?"

"Simple," Naruto replied, opening a single eye to find Yoruichi's curious face hanging over his.

"Well?" she asked, her eyes boring into him. Demanding answers only to freeze when a rather rough female voice shouted "So this is the person you wanted me to meet huh, didn't know you had a boyfriend already Yo-chan." making the Shihion blush and start hammering out incoherent words.

"As fun as this is, is there a reason to why you've decided to try and sneak on me Yoruichi-chan?" Naruto asked, humor filled eyes and small boyish-grin that made the blush on Yoruichi's face intensify. The sound of laughter awoke the Shihion heir from her embarrassment earning the culprit, A woman roughly the same height as her with long messy black hair to which she was wearing white bandages over, though she had left her kosode to hang loose in order for part of her ample bosom to be revealed catching Naruto' attention.

"So your this Uzumaki that Yo-Chan's been going on about. Must say that she has a good eye for potential." the woman said, winking at Naruto who in return gave chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, I guess that would be me... and you'd be?"

"Kukaku Shiba but you can call me Kukaku-sama."

Naruto just chuckled at the woman's attitude, it was rather refreshing from others he had met so far. Looking towards Yoruichi, he gave a small cough catching her attention.

"So, you going to tell me why you found it necessary to sneak up on me?" again he asked, this time ending with a sigh.

"No reason, anyway I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight seeing as me and Kukaku-chan are hitting the bars in celebration of making it through our first day in hell." the feline-like woman replied, a large smile on her face. Naruto gave a small nod, no harm from a little drink right.

**-x-**

Naruto glared aimlessly up at the wooden ceiling of his dorm room. The sound of the bustling crowd outside made in possible for the blonde to think or sleep and with a sigh in defeat, he sat up only to find himself lying on the small, two-seater sofa that at in the corner of hi dorm room. Looking round, his jaw dropped at the sheer number of sake bottles that littered the floor only to freeze as he spotted a sight of heaven.

Lying on his bed, the sheets covering only the waist up was a naked Kukaku and Yoruichi who'd been using the pale skinned woman's breasts as pillows. Grabbing his nose to prevent any further blood loss, Naruto wasted little time before grabbing a small camera that was in the room before taking a snap shot. A grin on his face before leaving for bathroom in hope of cleaning the blood off his face before the pair woke.

"If this is what being a Shinigami is gonna be like then I wish I'd joined up long ago." the blonde thought, a sad look in his eyes as his thoughts drifted to his friends and loved ones though he didn't have long to ponder as the sound of door being knocked dragged him back to the present.

"Yea, what you want?" Naruto growled as he swung the door open, glaring at the rather plain looking Shinigami standing on the other side. The said man started to sweat under the blonde's gaze,

"Ya..Yamamoto-Sotaicho wants to see you." he stammered out before bowing and vanishing in front of the blonde.

"What the hell does he want now?" Naruto said before shutting the door and strolling back into the bathroom to clean up.

**-x-**

A steady beat echoed through the plain yet lavish halls of the 1st Division. Yamamoto sat quietly while pondering on the blonde Uzumaki. Already reports on his skills had came to him, each one stating that the blonde was an enigma. His knowledge in combat was enough to baffle many of the Sensei's and what little of his skill they could see was enough for him to pass the first few years.

Yamamoto paused his trail of thought as a large, barely tamed source of reisetsu started to make its way towards him. The sound of it's footsteps getting closer and closer filled the mans office before the large, red oak doors before him opened to reveal a highly annoyed Naruto.

"What the hell Jiji, do you know how big this place is? At least put a sign up or something." Naruto stated, his gaze sifting from Yamamoto to the other that stood in the room. The other figure was an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a white mustache, and long white hair. His garb, that of a standard captain uniform along with a white scarf and a short-sleeved captain's haori and fingerless black gloves that cover the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers.

Allowing a small smile to form on his weathered face, Yamamoto replied "I'll think on it. Now for more important things other than your poor sense of direction... right now their is someone I would like you to meet. This is Ginrei Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of the Sixth Division."

Naruto stood quietly as he watched the pair; his thoughts were on hold as he tried to understand the reason behind why a Clan head and Captain would want to see him. Turning to look at the elderly captain he asked "Is there something I can help you out with Kuchiki-san?"

Ginrei just mentally groaned, he had no idea why Yamamoto asked him to do this but he replied none-the-less by saying "I'm here to offer you to join the Kuchiki clan, of course that would mean leaving the Academy and getting privately trained."

"Na I'm good old man, I'd rather not have anything handed to me. I mean I've been dead little over a week, why me when there's dozens of stronger or more experienced Shinigami out there?" Naruto replied instantly, during his time amongst the living he had never accepted a easy path and he refused to do so now.

A small smile formed on the corner of Ginrei's lip as he now understood why Naruto should join his clan, he was honest, modest and if the reisetsu the blonde was anything to go by, he would be powerful and all he need was the right guide to set him on the right path and if by chance remove his rather brash attitude.

"Well then, how about a... trail of sort. You spend the next few years here and I will watch your progress. Then when I am happy with what I am seeing, I'll come again and offer you the same deal but remember that if you agree to this it won't be so easy to gain this chance again" offered Ginrei making the blonde silent.

Closing his eyes to think, Naruto asked _"What do you think Kyuu?"_ gaining a growl on annoyance.

_**"Take the trail; that way you can spend some more time gaining 'friends' or whatever you call them and it's not like he's saying it's now or never. Plus this would make it easier to gain more strength."**_

Nodding his head in agreement with the fox's outlook and cracked an eye open, his brow raised as he watched the old man starring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked while touching his face. Ginrei just stared at the blonde while asking "When you are thinking, did you happen to be talking to something?"

Looking the man in the eye, Naruto grinned while saying "I have no idea what ya' talking about old man but sure lets go with that trail of yours." and with it left the gob smacked captain who couldn't believe the boy was already talking to, what he believed to be his Zanpakuto spirit.

"If I maybe be so bold Yamamoto-Sotaicho but that boy is mine, let the other Captains know if could so please." and with bow Ginrei left a grinning leader. Oh yes he had a good feeling about this.

**-x-**

Two and a half years had passed since that day and even though Naruto tried not to gain much attention he was unlucky, not only had he hit his growth spurt making him nearly six foot tall and a clone of, in his eyes, the Yondaime but with whiskers. He had also been named the prodigy of his year being top of his class with Yoruichi in a close second. His only down fall was Kidou seeing as his reisetsu was too wild to focus unless he was planning on blowing up whatever he was aiming for and himself but today was the day he'd been looking forward to since he'd been offered a chance to join the Kuchiki clan.

Ah the pain of Yoruichi almost killing him for turning down their offer still lingered every time he brought up the memory. He couldn't really understand why she was so touchy about it seeing as they'd only known each other for little over a day but he just brushed it off as a woman thing and promised to train as hard as possible to pass the task Ginrei had given him even if it was to prevent another ear lashing.

Today was the mid-term exam and was the only time until the finals that members of the Gotei 13 could watch as the students fought in one-on-one match to grade their skills in Hoho, Hakuda and Zanjutsu while Kidou was graded on a target range by a member of the Kido Corps.

"Psst Naruto-baka you better pass this." whispered Yoruichi, who too had grown much now in both height and in the chest department making the fact that she was hanging over his shoulders, her lips hovering by his ear hard to pay attention to the headmaster while he explained to the crowd of people the rules of the spars.

Naruto just rolled eyes before looking into her golden feline eyes through the corner of his. A familiar feral grin on her face.

"You worry too much Yoruichi-chan. Maybe I will, maybe I'm won't. We won't know until the end but how did your exam for the Onmitsukidō go?" replied Naruto, his eyes never leaving hers as he could feel her warm breath on his ear.

"Oh me and Kisuke passed" chirped Yoruichi happily gaining a small nod from rather laid back blonde who hid his annoyance from her. Sure he like Kisuke, the pair had met one day when Yoruichi dragged him to meet her father on his orders and they had gotten on great and soon became good friends but both knew the other had a thing for the Shihoin heir.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hiyori Sarugaki please step forward" called the Headmaster making Naruto sigh, he had a few run ins with the short girl with two long ponytails when he started hanging round with Kensei.

Stepping onto the fighting area that looked rather similar to his Chuunin Exam, his hands in his pockets and a laid-back look in his eyes, Naruto turned to look at his opponent who could barely hold back her temper.

"So your looking to play huh? Well I guess some time to kill." grumbled Naruto as the Headmaster declared the start of the match and just in time for the whiskered blonde to dodge the roundhouse kick Hiyori sent towards him. The crowd watched silently as Naruto dodged every punch, kick and slash with her bokken without even taking his hands out of his pockets and the same half-hearted look making the shorter blonde's anger increase tenfold.

"Stay the fuck still!" balled Hiyori as she aim a punch for his face only to watch as Naruto ducked but instead of moving out of range of her strikes like before, he shot forward so his face was mere millimeters from hers with a shit eating grin shocking the girl making her lose her balance and fall backwards.

Closing her eyes and brazing for impact with the ground, Hiyori almost had a heart attack as instead of hitting the ground something had grabbed the front of her outfit stopping her midway.

"You did good Chibi-chan but this is over." was all she heard as she opened one eye to find Naruto holding her by the collar of her outfit, his eyes just looked down on her with a grin on hi face.

"I-I give" she replied, not even realizing what she had said until the words left her mouth causing the crowd of people to roar with praise.

Up on the top row of the stadium was Yamamoto, Ginrei but also Yamamoto two students and fellow captains. The first was Shunsui Kyoraku, who had gray eyes and wavy brown hair that was tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face which had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He was also wearing a straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform.

The other was Jushiro Ukitake who wore his long white hair in a long ponytail and his eyes are brown in color. He was also wearing the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. Around his waist was a narrow white sash in which he secures his Zanpakuto similar to Shunsui Kyoraku but the said captain wore an obi instead and had two swords which was a rare in Seireitei.

"So that's the spirit that caught your attention Ginrei-taicho?" asked Shunsui with his usual smile as watched Naruto walk back towards the group of students only to get jumped and pulled into the 'marshmallow hell' by the Shihoin heir.

Ginrei just gave a small nod as he too had seen the action between Yoruichi and Naruto; many nights did the head of the Shihoin clan come to ask him if what she was doing was normal seeing as he already had a daughter.

"Is it right that I heard he turned down your invitation to join your clan Kuchiki-taicho?" question Jushiro as they watched Yoruichi step into the ring and not even given her opponent a chance to get ready before using a shunpo to appear in front of him with her fist lodged in his gut focusing him to cough hip spit, though none of the captains were surprised seeing as she was trained to take over the Onmitsukidō.

"Yes and no, he did turn down to join when I asked but agreed to let himself prove his worth as he dislikes having things handed to him. A noble character that if what I have heard has only grown more and more since that day." replied the Kuchiki head keeping his theory that the blonde was already in touch with his zanpakuto to himself.

Naruto gave Yoruichi a small grin as she literary skips back towards him while her opponent stumbled back behind her while holding onto his stomach.

"Could of giving the poor guy a chance Yoruichi-chan." joked Naruto with a 'fatherly' tone of voice making the cat-like woman chuckle and playfully punch him in the arm. Neither noticed the glares from both male and female students seeing as they were the most sort after pair in the entire Academy.

**-x-**

Hours later and the tests were over. During the Kidou exam Naruto had managed not only to destroy his target with a Shakkaho but the wall behind it. Of course Yoruichi's was perfect so he was now sitting in front of Yamamoto who was congratulating everyone who had passed with one of his never ending speeches that would of made Naruto fall asleep by now if it wasn't for Yoruichi constantly poking him every few minutes.

"So you're going to say yes if they ask you again. I mean I plan on leaving this hell hole and joining the Onmitsukidō so you'd be on your own, well there's always your friends Kensei and his group" whispered Yoruichi catching the blonde's attention, he never really thought much about what came after the Academy seeing as he wasn't in any real rush but now that Yoruichi had dropped the fact she was going to a different part of Seireitei's forces he wasn't sure what to do.

"I guess I'll say yea. If your off then I can't have you out doing me now can I Yoruichi-chan?" he replied with a grin making the girl chuckle. "Good cause he's right behind you." the Shihoin heir stated while grinning at Naruto's dishearten face. Had the speech ended already?

"So what do you say Uzumaki-san?" asked Ginrei as he led Naruto to a quiet corner to talk.

"Sure, you held up to your half of the agreement plus I couldn't say no even if I wanted to with Yoruichi-chan ready to skin me" replied Naruto while scratching the back of neck and stuffing a hand into his pocket.

Ginrei nodded at the blonde and turned to leave saying "Good, but you must understand that you are now heir to the clan as it will be me that is adopting you into the family, in return your training will be done by me personally... also you are now a member of the Sixth Division."

Naruto stood froze, heir to the clan, member of the Sixth Division. Where the hell did that come from? Seeing that the old man had left he started to run after him shouting "What the hell old man I never agreed to that!" making many who could hear him laugh. Standing in the crowd not too far from where Naruto and Ginrei were talking was Yoruichi with a large grin on her face.

**-x- -x- -x- -x-**

And done.  
So what ya' think? good? bad? Or ugly?


End file.
